A disc type recording and/or reproducing apparatus for performing recording and/or reproducing by means of a disc-like recording medium composed of an optical disc such as a CD (compact disc) and a DVD is widely used for recording and reproducing of music and images. Moreover, this kind of the disc-like recording medium is used as a storage device of information processing equipment such as a computer.
In this case, the above-mentioned disc-like recording medium is placed on a tray, and then the tray is drawn into a recording and reproducing position from a pulled-out position. Then, in this state, a turntable constituting a rotary drive section rises from a lower position so as to float up the disc-like recording medium from the tray. Then, the turntable drives the disc-like recording medium to rotate. In the state like this, the disc type recording and/or reproducing apparatus performs recording or reproducing while moving an optical pickup in a radial direction with regard to the disc-like recording medium.
In the disc type recording and/or reproducing apparatus including such an optical disc, in particular, in a DVR performing a high density recording, a cartridge having an optical disc housed in its case is used for preventing the optical disc from being tainted owing to dust and the like. Commonly, the case of the cartridge is provided with an opening. The opening is closed with a shutter at the time it is not used, and the shutter is opened when the cartridge is mounted at the recording and reproducing position. Thereby, an optical head is allowed to access the optical disc.
Consequently, it is preferable for the disc type recording and/or reproducing apparatus using the cartridge to make the shutter be completely opened in synchronization with the loading of the cartridge into the recording and reproducing position. Hereupon, even if the closing state of the shutter is incomplete, the shutter must completely be opened without fail. Moreover, when the cartridge is taken out after completion of recording and reproducing, it is necessary to close the opening of the case surely with the shutter.
Furthermore, in a disc type recording and/or reproducing apparatus of a cartridge type, when the cartridge is loaded at the recording and reproducing position, it is necessary to position the case of the cartridge in that state correctly not only in its surface direction but also in its height direction in order to rotate the optical disc smoothly in the state of floating up therein.
The present invention was made in view of such problems, and aims to provide a disc type recording and/or reproducing apparatus in which, when a cartridge is mounted at a recording and reproducing position, an opening of its case is completely opened; when the cartridge is taken out from the recording and reproducing position, the opening of the case is completely closed with a shutter; and further, the position of the cartridge is correctly held during operations of recording and reproducing.